Las cronicas vampiricas de Celinda Ruttenford
by Bellette07
Summary: Jack Spicer, el joven albino que todos conocemos, visto desde los ojos de su loca vecina. Uno de los dos one shoots de halloween que tengo preparados


Es albino, según se. Pero sus cabellos son rojos, misteriosamente naturales. Sus tétricos ojos rojos siempre me miran cada que sale a sacar la basura al ponerse el sol. Siempre me e preguntado por que una familia tan rica no tiene sirvientes. Difícilmente sale de su casa y lo e visto salir mas de una vez por las noches, volando. Siempre sale cubierto al sol y claro, siempre viste de negro. Ese aire gótico no puede faltar en ninguno de su clase. Dice tener padres, pero jamás los e visto, no van a reuniones ni eventos sociales por la excusa de que están trabajando. Es inteligente, muy inteligente, más inteligente de lo normal; le ha dado montones de premios a la escuela en literatura, música, ciencias y deletreo. Pero aun así no es muy popular, todos se mofan de el llamándole raro o bobo y como es de esperarse, no tiene amigos. Pero no e visto que haga nada para mejorar su situación, ¿será que es una persona muy solitaria? Para mi es demasiado solitario.

Si mis sospechas son correctas, podría ser que yo, Celina Rutterford, futura paranormalista, sea la primera en descubrir que…

_-¡¡Celina!! Sal de ahí pequeño engendro, la cocinera lleva horas llamando para cena-_

_-¡Hana! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas a mi guarida de vigilancia sobrenatural-_

_-Celina, ¿de que guarida hablas? Solamente te metes en tu casa del árbol y espías con tus binoculares a nuestro vecino. Ese chico ya ha llamado a la policía dos veces por tu culpa-_

_-¡Oj! Esta bien, ya voy para aya… hermanas mayores-_

_-Hermanitas, todas son igual de raras-_

¡Ajemh! Como decía. Yo, Celina Rutterford, podría ser la primera en descubrir a un verdadero vampiro como el de la novela de Bram Stoker y no a un desquiciado con actitudes vampiricas o aun enfermo con vampirismo.

Estas son

**LAS CRONICAS VAMPIRICAS DE CELINA RUTTERFORD**

Sábado 31 de octubre 6:00 AM

Halloween es mi época favorita del año, es el único día en que puedo salir a la calle con mis objetos de paranormalista y nadie dice que estoy loca. Un día perfecto para terminar mi investigación acerca del caso Jack Spicer

Jack Spicer tiene 15 años, o al menos eso aparenta. Comencé a interesarme particularmente en el cuando me mude aquí hace dos años. Lo miraba salir constantemente en las noches y escuchaba que le gritaba al aire… y este le respondía.

Sin embargo hace casi dos meses que no sale de su casa. Sin embargo, siempre se han escuchado ruidos mecánicos en su porche, aun ahora que no esta saliendo y de vez en cuando miro maquinas voladoras rodeando su casa.

Jack es muy extraño. Va a la escuela donde estoy y siempre se le mira sentado solo. Como había mencionado antes, los demás jóvenes se burlan de el; si no es por que es el cerebrito de la escuela, es por el extraño color de cabello y piel que tiene. Es muy reflexivo, siempre es demasiado atento y cuando uno esta exponiendo algo al frente de la clase, siempre se siente uno asechado por esos ojos rojos como la sangre. Sin mencionar que siempre sale sumamente cubierto de la escuela, para que no le de el sol.

A los que estén leyendo esto, les debo de informar que no digo esto por que mi vecino me caiga mal. Tengo pruebas suficientes para creer que Jack Spicer es un vampiro, pues soy una persona muy precavida en cuanto a eso

Prueba numero 1:

Repele la luz. Tiene una supuesta alergia al sol provocada por su albinismo. Pero tampoco se acerca a luces brillantes ni a colores chillantes, tampoco a los bares ni a los clubes con luces demasiado titilantes

Prueba numero 2:

Una fortuna exorbitante que proviene de una familia que ha sido millonaria desde la época prehistórica, según me han contado. La mayoría de los vampiros son condes de la antigüedad, fueron o son de la nobleza y poseen grandes cantidades de dinero.

Prueba numero 3:

En la cafetería de la escuela no come nada, no acepta invitaciones a comer, ni invita a nadie a su casa. Además de que ya había mencionado que le había visto salir varias veces en las noches.

Prueba numero 4:

Hablando de noches. Casi no duerme. A veces le escucho en su sótano ruidos a altas horas de la noche y se que la mayoría de las veces duerme durante el día. Se que no es un prueba muy contundente, pero la mayoría de los vampiros no duerme o casi no duerme.

Prueba numero 5:

Repele los ajos y las cruces. Les hecha agua a los testigos de Jehová que vienen a su casa desde el piso de arriba y cada que sirven pan de ajo en la escuela, le lagrimean los ojos y sale huyendo de la cafetería.

Prueba numero 6:

Es sumamente inteligente y siempre se pone muy violento cuando los muchachos lo sacan de quicio. La mayoría de los vampiros actúan violentamente ante los problemas.

Prueba numero 7:

Es muy reservado y no hace nada para tener amigos. La mayoría de los vampiros tienden a la soledad por su misma inmortalidad.

Prueba numero 8:

Aun diciendo que tiene padres, jamás nadie los ha visto. Los vampiros no tienen familia.

Por eso y por su misterioso comportamiento, digo que mi vecino es un vampiro.

_-Celina, estas otra vez metida en esa __porquería de casa del árbol-_

_-Hana, ya te he dicho que no entres aquí sin mi permiso-_

_-¿Otra vez estas espiando al vecino verdad? ¡Ya nos advirtieron los judiciales que te van a hacer una orden de restricción si sigues haciendo eso!-_

_-Hana, tu no entiendes nada. Nuestro vecino es una persona peligrosa, ¿has visto el montón de armamento que tiene en su cochera?-_

_-Su familia es muy rica, seguro el papá le enseño a usar un arma y tiene un hobbie extraño. Hay mucha gente de dinero que colecciona armamento-_

_-No lo se Hana, el tipo se me hace sospechoso-_

_-El __chico Spicer es igual de raro que tu. Por que no le dices que te gusta y ya, así se casarán, tendrán hijos raros y los problemas con la policía pasaran lejos de esta casa- _

_-¡Cierra tu boca de víbora Hana!-_

_-En serio, eres tan extraña que asustas al más excéntrico de nuestros vecinos. Solo te faltaría secuestrarlo o meterte a su casa. Baja de una maldita vez, ya esta el desayuno-_

Mi estupida hermana mayor no sabe que meterse a la casa de un vampiro es como suicidarse. No se debe de entrar ahí a menos que se desee combatirlo, o si no te hipnotizara con sus poderes y succionara hasta la última gota de sangre del cuerpo.

… Una observación de ultimo momento, Jack Spicer esta metiendo una bolsa muy grande y pesada dentro de su sótano, al parecer de un tamaño considerable. Jack Spicer salio anoche y trajo esa bolsa consigo. Me pregunto que tendrá dentro. En estos últimos días han estado desapareciendo muchas personas en esta calle, sobre todo repartidores de comida rápida.

Sábado 31 de Octubre 7:30 AM

Mis sospechas vampiricas sobre Spicer se han confirmado. Hoy en la noticias apareció un sondeo de otra persona desaparecida a las cercanías de esta calle. Era un repartidor de pizzas, pero la descripción de su altura corresponde con el de la bolsa que llevaba Jack. Lo mas seguro es que Jack debió de haberle dado baje durante su salida nocturna.

Jack Spicer no solo es un vampiro, si no uno peligroso. Si mata gente, entonces ya es un peligro para la sociedad como la conocemos. Cuando se canse de hacerlo solo, hará mas adeptos y los vampiros se distribuirán por todo el distrito de Hong Kong.

Y pensándolo bien, Hong Kong es una ciudad grande, los vampiros siempre eligen ciudades grandes para dar inicio a sus clanes. Tengo que llamar a la policía y detenerlo. No, no me creerán, si mi hermana Hana no me cree seguramente la policía lo creerá menos.

No me queda otra opción, debo de acabar con ese vampiro antes de que comience a dañar a la sociedad. Y deberé de hacerlo por mi cuenta. Es una misión suicida lo se, pero esta tarde, antes del crepúsculo (por lo tanto, antes de que despierte), me introduciré a su casa y le estacare el corazón. Debo de prepararme mentalmente para esto.

Una ultima cosa… si alguien encuentra esta bitácora y ya no me ven volver… díganle a mi hermana Hana… que esta loca.

Sábado 31 de Octubre 6:00 PM

Esta casi oscuro y acabo de sacar todas mis cosas en contra de los vampiros que pude encontrar, incluida una cruz de plata que estaba en mi casa. Compre un kilo de ajos esta tarde y me hice un collar, así no podrá atacarme. También traje agua bendita por si se despierta de manera repentina. Estoy segura de que así Jack Spicer no podrá atacarme. Si logro mi cometido, me convertiré en una heroína anónima. Si no es así, moriré como una guerrera, en medio de la batalla.

Solo espero que Jack no venga directo del clan de Vlad, sino seria posible que también pueda viajar a través de las sombras. Solo espero que realmente sea un vampiro de procedencia china.

Me colare a su casa con cuidado y tratare de no despertarlo.

_Celina __entro a la casa de Jack desde su sótano, pensó que su sarcófago se encontraría ahí, la mayoría de los vampiros gusta de poner sus sarcófagos en las plantas más bajas para sentirse enterrados. No fue así, solo vio pilas y pilas de robots rotos y cosas en una caja que decía "por reparar" y "reparados". _

_Paso con cuidado el dizque sistema de seguridad que cubría su laboratorio y entro al vestíbulo. La enorme casa se extendía infinitamente ante sus ojos. Aquel vestíbulo era más grande que el de su propia casa. _

_Celina miro su reloj y miro hacia una ventana cercana, ahí estaba el sol ocultándose, tenia que encontrar a Jack Spicer antes de que oscureciera o si no, todo se perdería. Celina encontró unas escaleras que conducían hacia las plantas altas de la casa. Seguramente si Jack no estaba en la planta baja, debería estar en la planta alta para volar con más facilidad. _

_Celina __subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado. Mientras lo hacia, una sombra misteriosa paso muy cerca de ella. Llena de miedo, tomo la estaca y el agua bendita y corrió por ellas lo mas rápido que pudo. Se pego a un adorno muy parecido a un pilar que estaba en la pared_

_-O demonios, debe saber que estoy aquí y esta despierto- dijo nerviosa_

_Celina miro la sombra meterse a un cuarto y cerrar una puerta con fuerza. Sin más que hacer, la joven entro sigilosa siguiendo a la sombra. En la puerta, estaban varios letreros de prohibido el paso, no pasar, propiedad privada y biohazard. Silenciosa abrió la puerta y encontró a Jack Spicer. _

_Ahí estaba el peligroso vampiro Jack Spicer dormido profundamente, con misteriosa bolsa al lado de el, escurriendo algo rojo por el suelo. Celina no quiso abrirla por el mismo miedo que le provocaba. Miro hacia su ventana, estaba abierta y el sol ya se había terminado de ocultar. Era ahora o nunca._

_Celina tomo la estaca y se acerco con cautela al muchacho, quien yacía aun vestido sobre su almohada. Temblorosa la levanto y cuando estuvo a punto de encajarla, la mano de Spicer la detuvo. Celina, llena de horror, le lanzo el agua bendita. Jack se tapo los ojos y la soltó molesto. Celina le apunto con una lámpara de Mickey Mouse a la cara._

_-N-no des un paso más. O si no te seguiré quemando-_

_-¿Quemando?- dijo el pelirrojo desconcertado –Espera. Tú eres la vecina loca que me vigila todo el tiempo. ¡¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa?!-_

_-No puede ser, los vampiros no son inmunes al agua bendita-_

_-¡¿Vampiro?!-_

_Jack comenzó a reírse de manera siniestra, Celina retrocedió_

_-¿¿Crees que soy un vampiro?? ¿Por eso me vigilabas? Eso es nuevo, ni aun los idiotas de la escuela llegarían a pensar que… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- seguía riéndose el albino -¿Quién te hizo creer semejante estupidez?- _

_-¡No me cambies el tema! Aun así eres peligroso ¿Qué hay con el cadáver que tienes en esa bolsa?-_

_-¿Cadáver? O no, se derritió la gelatina. Normalmente reparto dulces a los mocosos para que me llenen el patio de papel sanitario- Dijo abriendo la bolsa llena de caramelos –Odio el halloween, si por mi fuera, los sacaría de aquí a patadas a todos con mis Jack-bots, pero mi madre insiste en darles azúcar a eso ya de por si hiperactivos enanos-_

_-Pero… si casi no duermes… y repeles la luz-_

_-Haber, déjame contestarte eso. No duermo por que tengo trabajo que hacer en mi taller. Me gusta tanto hacer maquinas que a veces no noto la hora. En cuanto a lo segundo ¿No te has dado cuenta de que soy albino?-_

_-Si eres albino, ¿Por qué tú cabello es rojo?-_

_-Es un defecto genético heredado de mi madre. Nací con el pelo blanco, pero al crecer se torno rojo- _

_-No lo se, anotaba todas las cosas que investigaba de ti en mi bitácora y…-_

_-¿Llevas una bitácora de mis actividades?- dijo el joven sorprendido -¿puedo verla?-_

_Celina se la dio nerviosa_

_-Mmahnahjahnfo… ajo myuiosbfonao… cruces… nyuroxnioamf… ¿vampiro?- murmuraba –Wow, aquí incluso llevas mi alergia al ajo. En lo de las cruces, mi familia es judía y el grupo de testigos que vienen aquí siempre nos insulta- _

_-Esto, es, demasiado vergonzoso para mí. De veras lo lamento. Voy a quemar esta bitácora y fingiré que esto nunca paso-_

_-¿Bromeas? Está cosa esta muy completa, jamás me hubiera dado tiempo de hacer una investigación así. Con esto hasta yo creería que soy un vampiro-_

_-¿__Tú lo crees?-_

_-Claro que si-_

_-Muchas gracias-_

_Celina noto los pósteres de Jack en las paredes_

_-¿Te gusta milenio?-_

_-Claro, tengo su primer CD y fui a su concierto en América, lo tengo todo grabado-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-También tengo el nuevo juego de goo zombies por si quieres probarlo. Mis padres creen que con el dinero soy feliz-_

_-¡Wow!- _

_Jack sonrió_

_-Oye… ya que estas aquí, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a la azotea a tirarle globos de agua a los que pasen por la casa. Así no tendré que repartir dulces- pregunto Celinda_

_-Si me lo hubieras dicho antes ya estaría en tu azotea- _

_-¿Te espero en mi casa?-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_Celinda salia de la casa de Jack. Pero antes de que este pudiera salir, la misteriosa sombra, que no era mas que Wuya lo alcanzo._

_-Tu madre me mando a preguntarte quien era esa-_

_-Wuya por favor, dile a mi madre que ella no, es la primera amiga que tengo en mucho tiempo-_

_-Como quieras-_

_-Chase aun no se ha enterado- _

_-Mientras tu "mamí" no salga en las noticias, el no se enterara-_

_-De veras te agradezco que guardes nuestro secreto-_

_-Me arriesgo a que la loca de tu madre me exorcice o algo. Detesto trabajar con inmortales-_

_Mientras Jack salía, una sombra femenina lo observaba desde la ventana, sonriendo orgullosamente. A la luz de la luna, su piel color durazno se torno blanca como la de un muerto. Acto seguido, se transformo en una sombra dejando atrás un uniforme de repartidor… _

Este es el primero de los 2 fics que tengo pensados para Halloween. Este no tiene ni parejas, solo deseaba un poco de humor dentro de esta tetrica epoca del año. El segundo es mas… bueno, ya lo llevaba planeado desde hace tiempo atrás, pero me daba vergüenza publicarlo. Espero les guste


End file.
